Diamond in the Rough
by Artseuqa
Summary: AU [LEMONS]: The intended invasion of Earth went terribly wrong, leaving the powerful Saiyans dead, imprisoned or enslaved. With his most profitable army in captivity, the maniacal overlord Frieza sends his prized Saiyan, Prince Vegeta, to negotiate their release. But once the vicious Prince meets his fiery opponent, the famed Bulma Briefs, more than the negotiations get heated...


**Meeting**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ.**

****** Rated M ******

**Note 1: If you have a chance please check out '_The Saiyan Ascension' _****[Briefs/Vegeta family fic]**. Links are on my profile :)

**First Lemony Story - I'd love to hear your feedback on it and what I can do to improve :)!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

A single bead of sweat rolled down the side of the saiyan prince's face as he continued to thrust relentlessly into his prey. The mercenary was tired from his exhausting, single-manned purge, and his body was etched with the hardships of battle. His fresh scars from previous journeys had all ripped open on his last purge and he had yet to get them cleaned. Bruises tattered his entire body and even his spiky hair was ever-so slightly dishevelled. He should have gone to the ship's infirmary, but the prince needed release after such a daunting purge. A release from the purge, but also an escape from the hellhole he was returning too. So he sought out the first willing girl he could find - which was never a challenge for the prince - and brought her back to his prison-like chambers.

Vegeta shook his head as he tried to refocus on the woman beneath him.

Vegeta regarded the specimen bent on her knees and elbows, her juicy ass in the air, as he took her roughly from behind. He used his hands to steady her hips as he pounded her tight pussy. The spiky haired saiyan felt the female warrior beneath him becoming increasingly wet, giving her the ability to accept more of his large manhood. A wicked smirk found it's way to Vegeta's face as he watched his cock disappear deeper and deeper into her. The prince licked his lips as the crevasse of her spine began to glisten. It was steaming hot in his tiny chambers aboard Frieza's ship, and the tight walls of the metal chambers were coated in a dewy gloss from their activities.

Vegeta continued his rampage of unforgiving penetration, engrossing himself of the feeling of the tightness around him. The pleasure filled moans mixed with a few whimpers of pain that the humanoid woman could not contain echoed loudly in his small room. Normally the muscular prince would have enjoyed such sounds, but not today. Something was _off_ today.

"Shut it." Vegeta snapped as he violently grabbed the alien's silver hair and arched her head back. He was in this for his own pleasure, not hers.

"Anything for you... my prince." She husked sexily and immediately ceased her incessant moaning and groaning. Vegeta purred at the way she addressed him before pushing her head back against the bed. He did not want to see her face as he ravaged her.

The warrior prince quickened his pace. Other than the sound of sweaty bodies slamming together, the only thing the prince was aware of was the building pressure in his cock and his mounting pleasure threatening to erupt at any second. Vegeta dug his fingers into her fleshy hips and push himself in as deep and quickly as he could. His tail instinctively unwound itself from his waist and entangled itself around the blue-tinted woman below, giving him even more momentum to shove himself furiously into her. The pressure of his mounting pleasure was almost at it's highest and Vegeta knew his sought after release was but seconds away. The prince could feel her walls start to clench tightly around his cock and the sensation was quickly overwhelming him. The prince let out a low growl as he felt his climax building through his entire body.

A light suddenly flooded the darkened room and Vegeta's head whipped towards the door. His building pleasure quickly melted away at the sudden intrusion.

"Tsk, Tsk Vegeta." Vegata scowled, his hardened features etching deeper in irritation, as his eyes adjusted to the blinding light. His frown deepened as he realized who it was.

"Can't you see I'm busy here Zarbon?" Vegeta scowled as his cock twitched inside the woman he had been fucking. He felt his lay try to move away, probably to pick up her scattered armour. But he kept her hips tight in his grip and her dripping pussy firmly over his cock. The silver-haired warrior beneath him arched her neck to give him a hateful side glance with her deep, red eyes.

"Lord Frieza requests your immediate presence." Vegeta's stomach knotted and anger boiled inside him the instant Zarbon spoke the arcosian's haunting name.

"He'll have to wait." Vegeta answered back bluntly, continuing to fuck the girl beneath him. She squirmed in his grasp. He couldn't help but wonder what Frieza wanted with him. It had been almost a year, ever since the arcosian scum finally began obsessing over those damn diamonds, since the twisted overlord had personally requested his presence. Not that Vegeta was complaining in the slightest. Again the slender woman beneath him squirmed uncomfortably.

"Don't move wench, the prancing green freak's leaving." The prince growled threateningly at Zarbon, and then completely ignoring the fact that the green abomination continued to stand in his doorway, Vegeta began impaling the unsuspecting girl with his cock yet again. The prince spared the taller, armoured alien one last demanding, murderous look. "Now."

When Zarbon didn't immediately leave, Vegeta furrowed his brow in frustration but continued to focus on the girl beneath him. She was clearly not enjoying herself anymore, but nor did she tell him to stop. Everyone in Frieza's army knew how things worked, if a higher ranking officer demanded it, you did no questions asked. Even this new girl had seemed to figure that out, so there was no way she would make him stop, not that he would. Vegeta seemed to be the only rebellious one left in the Planet Trade Organization, a thought that comforted his twisted soul as he stood naked fucking the new recruit in front of his commanding officer, a thought that encouraged him in fact. So the prince continued his bombardment of forceful thrusts, ignoring the womanly green powerhouse in his doorway. Unfortunately for Vegeta he could feel Zarbon's looming eyes and he knew the sweet release he had been hunting would no longer be attainable.

"As much as I am enjoying the show Vegeta." Vegeta's ear caught Zarbon boringly yawn out in an irritatingly calm tone. He arched his neck in the direction of the sorry excuse for a commander, bringing the monster into his view all while not sacrificing the steady rhythm of his powerful thrusts.

"I enjoy watching you and Lord Frieza _much _more." The green monstrosity shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess this wench just doesn't do it for me, I definitely prefer watching you be bitch."

Vegeta whipped around, releasing the warrior whore, and fired a raging ball of ki right at Zarbon's disgusting face. The Prince immediately dropped down into a battle-ready squat, wrapping his tail protectively around his naked waist. How dare Zarbon mention that! Vegeta released another ball of uncontrolled power at the monster. The prince heard his play-toy yelp in surprise and felt her dive onto the bed, but had no concern for her well being. As he furiously watched the tiara wearing beast flick away his attack effortlessly down the halls, he unleashed a massive glowing attack straight at Zarbon's heart. Rage overtook his entire soul, and his eyesight was momentarily blurred by all the overwhelming anger that flooded within him.

Next thing Vegeta knew he was knocked backwards into the metal wall, denting it on impact, by his own rebounded ki blast. Hate swelled up inside him as he crumbled to the floor, his chest bloodied and searing from the heat of the attack. The prince had just been on a purge and his body was tired and beaten enough, he could hardly find the strength to bring himself to his hands and knees. Vegeta knelt naked, coughing up blood and bile, but the prince refused to be defeated. He pushed off the heels of his hands and attempted to stand, only to go crumbling to the floor yet again.

And then he heard the footsteps. Suddenly Zarbon's dark orange shoes and blue leggings were in his line of sight. Weight pressed down on one side of his face, Zarbon was stepping on him. Immense pressure quickly flooded to Vegeta's skull.

"The proud monkey prince reduced to nothing but a cowering buffoon yet again." Zarbon chuckled lowly as he pressed down harder on Vegeta's face. The prince tried to thrash as break-free, but it was no use he was too weak. "When are you ever going to learn?"

"Fuck you." Vegeta spat viciously through his gritted teeth. The prince kicked and clawed at the ground, but nothing seemed to alleviate the agonizing pain of Zarbon slowly crushing his head.

"I should kill you right here." Vegeta's crushed ears caught Zarbon hissing. He could feel his skull begining to give way under the weight piling down from Zarbon's foot. The prince's felt rage coursing through his veins and he could have sworn he was about to explode from pure hatred. "But Lord Frieza has told me to fetch you. He has something pressing he needs to discuss with you."

"Concerning what?" Vegeta chocked out.

"Your father."

* * *

_One Year Later..._

As the blue haired heiress looked out the window at the pouring rain she was reminded of how the sky fell on that faithful morning. One that day the fate of the world had, for the first time, been entirely on her shoulders as the clear sky above above erupted in a downward fury of fireballs. The day the saiyans attempted to raid earth.

Bulma shifted uncomfortably in her chair at the memory, all the fear flooding back into her. The eerie silence of the room allowing her sensitive hearing to pick up the gentle pitter-patter of the rain hitting the roof, causing her mind to reminisce. The memory of the dull, distant thuds of the space pods slamming into the hard ground echoed in her mind.

Immediately she shook her head in frustration trying to drown out the sounds of the landing pods, but it seemed nothing Bulma ever did would allow her to forget that day. The day she saved Earth was also the day she condemned and entire population.

The ornate waiting room she was sheltering her from the rain and Bulma couldn't help but be brought back to the past. The protection of the majestic room from the rain was a sickening reminder of the army base she hid out in as the invasion began. Bulma was ashamed that she was unable to face death as it was knocking on Earth's door step, she knew should should have been out there with her friends, who were ready to fight.

But when it came down to it, it didn't matter that she wasn't with them, because her plan had worked.

The genius confidently puffed out her chest, sitting a little bit straighter on the waiting room leather chair. She may not be proud of what had happened after the invasion, the genocide, the imprisonment, enslavement and the gruesome governmental interrogations, but she was damn well proud of saving the planet. Bulma remembered her father receiving the call from King Furry himself a little over a year ago. She had to give him credit, her father did the best he could keeping the project a secret, but you can never keep something from the ingenious Bulma Briefs for too long.

Bulma stared down at the tight, knee length black pencil skirt she wore, flattening out the creases and re-tucking in her silky white blouse, before returning to her memories. One of earth's telescopes had picked up the tens of thousands of crafts headed their way, and with less than a week until their calculated impact, Bulma worked fast. The woman in the chair sighed at her own genius, it really had been too easy. She may not have been proud of what her planet had turned into over the past year, but she was damn well proud of her invention. It had saved earth after all.

It had been as simple as...

Bulma's eyes snapped up as the large purple doors to the King's office creaked open. In the middle of the two parted doorways the dog-king of Earth stood with a grave look chiselled on his whiskered face. Bulma stood up and bowed curtly as King Furry began walking over to where she had been seated.

"No need to bow Bulma. You did save earth after all..." He said politely, the heiress almost noticed a shaky undertone to his normally thoughtful voice. Bulma couldn't help but notice as he nervously fiddled with the edges of his purple, button-up vest. His voice hushed into a low tone. "I am so sorry to have to do this to you..."

The blue haired heiress smiled politely. She really wished she didn't have to be the one to play negotiator, but they had insisted that they would only speak with the one responsible for the apprehension of their kin, and unfortunately that was her. Apparently they had threatened to destroy the planet, or thats what King Furry had told her on the phone that morning. And even though she was extremely reluctant, something deep with in her knew it was the right thing to do. If she could help save a race she had nearly destroyed and make peace with them at once, maybe her guilt would finally subside.

"Not a problem King Furry." Bulma said in a feigned cheery voice, walking beside him at a slow pace.

"Just remember." He whispered. "Only allow the prisoners to go free if we can absolutely trust them not to attack again. They are not to be trusted easily."

"Hey fur-ball!" Bulma jumped as a booming voice echoed from beyond her sight, how could they have heard that? Her heart-rate began to pound with anticipation. She wished King Furry would just walk a little faster. "We can hear ya y'know."

Bulma began to walk ahead, and quickly whipped through the doors and into the large office of Earth's King. Standing by the window were two giant men. One was bald and quite a bit taller than the other, the second had long flowing hair past his waist. The long haired saiyan, strangely enough, reminded her a little of her best friend Son Goku, yet his features were angrier and harsher than her dear friend's. Bulma quickly refocused on both of the They were both wore the same black and orange armour that most of the saiyan invaders had been wearing. Her eyes fluttered down to the tails wrapped around their waits. She let her mouth drop in astonishment for only a split second.

"Hello. I'm Bulma Briefs." The genius said regaining her composure instantaneously, despite her heart threatening to break free from her rib cage in a fit of anxiety. She nervously walked over to the two giants and extended a polite hand. "Nice to meet you."

Both of them stared blankly at her extended hand until the long haired one brought his hand up to the device one his ear, a device Bulma had studied over the past year and learned to be a power reader. She watched as the saiyan eyed her up and down until finally she heard the subtle beep of the scouter.

"She is responsible for this?" Bulma could hear a mixture of astonishment and disbelief laced in his hateful voice, she studied his surprisingly familiar features. She took a step back as his muscles began to bulge and as she spotted a vein begin to pulse on his forehead. A growl erupted from the saiyan and Bulma watched in fear as he pulled back his lips in a snarl. "She's got the power level of an ant! I could squish this bug no problem! How the hell could someone like you defeat us all?"

Bulma felt rage boiling inside her, she was still scared beyond belief, but no one in their right mind insulted _the _Bulma Briefs and didn't get an earful for it.

"I'll have you know, mister _saiyan_." She huffed out with all the courage she had, pointing a finger right at his chest and taking a step closer. "I may not be strong but, kami knows it, I am a damn genius! A gorgeous one at that! And I outsmarted you dimwitted brutes. So ha!"

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. The look on the saiyans reddened face was priceless, and she knew the victory had been awarded to her when his bald headed companion had to step in between them.

"You should back off." The bald headed man growled, his onyx eyes turning to meet hers as he continued to restrain his struggling comrade. Bulma could see anger slathered upon his face, but this saiyan seemed more composed than his rash, younger partner. So Bulma took a step back.

"And how you supposed to negotiate with me when your partner tries to attack me every chance he gets?" Bulma huffed.

"They're not." A shiver ran up her spine as a raspy, low voice echoed from behind her.

Bulma slowly turned around in perplexing fear. As her eyes scanned the room, she finally noticed a man sitting on the black leather chair in the far corner of the large office. His dark hair spiked towards the sky and his frame was rippled with muscles. She watched intently as the saiyan rose from his seated position and began to walk towards her, each and every one of his powerful muscles flexing underneath his blue spandex with every step. Bulma shook her head slightly, trying to shake off the strange mixture of fear and familiarity she immediately felt towards the man. Something was undisputedly more haunting about him than the other two, more dangerous.

She locked eyes with his onyx orbs, and instantly she knew those eyes had seen many horrors. He looked plagued, cursed even. The heiress repressed a shudder that had started to creep it's way up her paralyzed figure. The blue haired genius was poison with fear as she stared into his icy, murderous eyes. Bulma knew right then that she feared him more than she had feared the other two saiyans combined, perhaps even more than she had feared the invasion. The way he looked at her, as if she were some enemy he needed to destroy, made her want to shrink away into nothingness.

But she stood strong as the armoured saiyan came to a halt but a foot or so ahead of her, so close she could see faded scars lining his exposed neck and collar bones. She observed his furrowed brow and hardened features as his swaying ruby red cape began to flutter to a halt. Bulma's eyes quickly drifted down to the red, embroidered symbol on the chest of his armour.

Her jaw dropped instinctual in awe before she had time to register her thoughts and prevent the obscene gesture from happening. The heiress quickly snapped her mouth shut. The symbol was one she knew, a symbol she had most definitely seen before. The royal symbol of the saiyans, worn by those of the House Vegeta. And as far as she had been made aware, only one saiyan royal was still free. And over the course of her many prison visits and studies, she had heard many stories. Most were about the prince. And none of them were good.

Bulma met his eyes yet again and by the knowing look on his face she knew he must have read her fearful astonishment. A menacing chuckle rumble under his breath.

"They're not." He leaned forward and whispered intimidatingly as a wicked smirk crossed his face. "I am."

"Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans." He growled with a cruel look on his face and extended a hand outwards, just as she had done before. "But by the looks of it, you already know who I am, don't you?"

Bulma tried to say something, but all her focus was being used to keep fear from flooding her face. So with a neutral demeanour she simply nodded and extended her hand, placing it in his own. His palm was strong and fiery, Bulma's stomach filled with nervous, fearful butterflies. He held her hand tightly within his own as they shook. Bulma held his cool, hate-filled gaze with the most fiery, determined look she had.

"It is, how did you put it?" A devious smile crossed the Prince's face as he recoiled his lips to expose his dagger-like canines. "_Nice_ to meet you, Bulma Briefs."


End file.
